Its not easy pretending to be a guy
by liv2luvluv2liv
Summary: Summary: Takes place summer b4 7th year. Hermione goes to a very advanced quidditch academy to prove to her friends that she isn’t a bookworm, only to find out that she must disguise herself as a guy to get in, dragging Ginny along the way. HGDM and oth


Summary: Takes place summer b4 7th year

Summary: Takes place summer b4 7th year. Hermione goes to a very advanced quidditch academy to prove to her friends that she isn't a bookworm, only to find out that she must disguise herself as a guy to get in, dragging Ginny along the way. HGDM and other parings.

Authors Note:

So basically to understand this story you need to know the following things that I've changed:

Voldemort is dead. The golden trio defeated Voldemort. Hermione parents are dead, due to the war and now she is living with the Weasels. Lucius Malfoy is under house arrest and living at Malfoy manor. No reference to 7th book, so Fred, Tonks and Lupin are alive.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Ginny hissed into Hermione's ear.

"Come on, if I actually get good, you won't be they only girl on the quidditch team next year." Hermione hissed back.

"Remind me again why we had to disguise our selves the muggle way?" Ginny whispered, tugging on her red wig.

"Well I didn't know how we were gonna smuggle 2 months worth of poly juice potion into our luggage for both of us, let only make it. And it taste horrible," Hermione said.

"True, well say goodbye to our female lives. But hell, at least we'll get some good quidditch out of it. You _had _to choose and all boys camp, huh?" Ginny asked.

"Well…" Hermione said nervously. "I figured only the best academy could make me a decent quidditch player. I mean you should hear how Harry and Ron talk about me."

Hermione cleared her throat and began in a squeaky voice;

"_Harry, Hermione is just a prude bookworm…she doesn't no shit about quidditch. No wonder no guy will ask her out"_

Ginny chuckled; "Here's our ride, she said pointed to the bewitched train. "TUNDRA QUIDDICT ACADEMY: where things get tough" it said with several moving pictures of famous quidditch players. The train gave a loud hoot and the doors swung open.

"Lets get on; it's the start of a new life."

The two girls paraded the aile looking for an empty compartment.

"Over here," Ginny called out in her girl voice. A few guys glanced their way. She cleared her throat;

"Some times my throat get err, um scratchy," she covered, ducking into the compartment with Hermione before anyone could question. They quickly closed the door and began to talk.

"Okay so I bewitched all our girl clothes into guys, but we can change them back, so that part is okay," Hermione clarified.

"And our wigs have no chance of falling off since we charmed them to stay put." Ginny continued.

"Oh right we have to talk in lower voices…I don't know the charm to make our voices like guys, so we'll just have to act."

"Hermione Granger, not knowing something?"

"Oh shush up Ginny, by the way, I'm not Hermione and you're not Ginny. We need to go by the names I registered for us.."

"So we are –. But before Ginny could finish she heard a knock on the door.

Hermione stretched her foot out and used it to slid open the door. Their jaws dropped when they saw who was at the door.

"Hullo, um can I join this compartment? All the other ones are filled," the voice said. The voice of Draco Malfoy. (A/N lol dun dun dunnnnnn)

Hermiones view:

_Why is he here? What if he figures out who we are? How are we gonna pull this off?_

The same thoughts had been going through Ginny's head. She glared at her with a panicked look.

"Uh," I began in a low guy like voice. "Sure, I'm Herm –I picked up her envelope with contained her tower room assignments and scanned for my name.

"Herbert. Herbert Belch," I said. Draco plopped down next to me, extending an arm to shake, which I reluctantly took.

"And this is?" He said, nodding toward Ginny.

"Im urm- apparently Ginny didn't know her name either so I looked at her tower assignments.

"_His _name is Gregory Smith. We call him Greg. His mum calls him Greggie. I think he's name after his great uncle." I babbled. Ginny er Greg shot me a look. _Stop talking now_ it said.

"Hullo Greg," he said politely. "So what tower are you guys staying in?"

"Urm..." I looked at my tower assignments again. "East Wing tower, level 7, it says it has a great view of the lake. Gin- Greg is staying their too."

"Same, ill be there , so will my mate Blasie too. We call him Zabini though."

"What??" Ginny and I said. She had a problem with Zabini. Mainly cause he tried asking her out. About 10 times. And well Malfoy, sure he's not a death eater and fought on the Orders side. And sure he is incredibly good looking. But their was way too much history between me and him. But that was Hermione and him not "Herbert" and him. Maybe I could get to know him from a different point of view. _Maybe._

"So what's you're story?" he asked.

"My _story_," I asked. Gods why did I have to be so dumb around him?

"Yes Herbert, like why you decided too come her for the summer." Ginny put in.

"Sharpen up my quidditch skills." I said casually.

"Yup same with me," said Ginny. "Me and Greg go to the same school, he's in going into 7th year, im going into 6th."

"Oh what school?,"

"Oh…well you see, we've transferred a lot," I said lamely.

"Yup, one of the schools lacked our intelligence level." Ginny said.

"Not saying we're superior to anyone at our school cuz were not. Our egos are like non existent." I said.

"Anyways, what's you're _story_," I said emphasizing the word so I would get the right reply.

"I had to get away from home." He mumbled. I gave him a look of puzzlement an concern.

"What's your blood?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh does it matter?" Ginny said slowly.

"I just want to make sure im not telling this to the wrong people."

"Well, were both half blood."

"Well, during the war, I dunno if you heard of this, but the death eaters thought that I betrayed well "Voldemort" side when I started working for the order. And my father well, hes under house arrest and I cant stand him at home. Hes aways angry.

"Oh," Ginny and I said sympathetically.

"My parents died in the war," I continued. "I stay with Gregs family."

An award silence passed.

It was interrupted with a knock on the door. It was Blaize Zabini.

"Draco, I was looking for you, were about to arrive." he said. He looked at me and Ginny, squinting at Ginny.

The Awkward convo we had till the train stopped.

Ginny: "Uh, do I uh have something on my face?" .

Blaize still staring : "No you look like this girl I know…"

Draco "Do you just say Greg looks like a girl?"

Me: "So hi Blaize. Mal- Err Draco ( emphasizing) said were gonna be in the same tower.

Ginny: "Yup"

Draco: "Yeah"

Blaize: "Cool"

Silence.

Later, when they met the heads of each tower.

"……so that all the rules, but we don't care much for them" the 2 heads of east-wing tower said.

After a long introduction Hermione and Ginny woke up from their daydream. Their gaze slowly followed to the two heads speaking. No it cant be. Their eyes opened to the size of golf balls. The heads of east wing tower were…

FRED AND GEORGE??

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yup that's the first chapter! Do you like it or Hate it. Should I continue? First Fanfic. Constructive criticism and Reviews appreciated.


End file.
